


A New Life

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Victory [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron leaves behind his shield and starts a new life with Nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

Agron looked down at the pile of rocks overtop of their leader’s body, and without a second thought he took the shield Nasir made him and placed it upon the rocks. He pressed a kiss to his hand before touching the rocks and walking away. He would miss Spartacus. He would miss all of them.

The remaining rebels walked till night fell, and found a place within the trees to camp, everyone taking turns to watch for any Romans that may be on their tail. Agron sat in front of a small fire, with Nasir sitting between his legs, his head resting on Agron’s shoulder.

A small boy and girl lay curled up on the other side of the fire, and Agron watched them as they slept. He had learned that their names were Livia and Iolaus, children fathered from a slave who had been raped by her master. She had fought to set her children free when she heard of the rebellion and had fallen in the final battle.

He had felt the need to protect the two children and kept them close to his side. He hadn’t felt such an instant attachment to anyone since Nasir came into his life. “They no longer have a family,” Agron whispered.

Nasir smiled. “You care for them?”

Agron nodded. “They seem to like us; maybe we should take them with us back to my home land. Give them a family again.”

“We will ask when they wake,” Nasir replied. “Are you sure you wish to take on the task of raising children?”

“Yes.”

“and what about when we go off to fight?”

Agron closed his eyes and was quiet for a moment. “I-I was thinking that maybe, we don’t have to fight.”

Nasir turned his head to look at Agron. “You no longer wish to fight?”

“The fight for freedom is never over, Nasir,” Agron said, holding Nasir a little closer to him. “But I think our fight is over. We can live out the rest of our lives without blood and battle.”

“What happened to it being the only thing you know?”

“I can learn,” Agron said. “I have a life beyond the mountains, and it is with you by my side. Without you, there is no reason for living. I am sorry that I ever made you believe otherwise. We will always be warriors, but we can be more than that. We can live out the rest of our lives together. Build a house, make a family. Do anything.”

Nasir let out a shaky breathe and gently kissed Agron. “As long as you are never from my side.”

“I will never leave you again,” Agron replied, kissing Nasir again. “Not until my last breath.”


End file.
